Keelo's Empire
Keelo's Empire was the name given to a small sovereign state founded on Powai Nui by the powerful Leskya Nuian Toa Keelo. The purpose of the organization was to overpower or destroy the Toa Powai and the native Matoran of Powai Nui and take the island from them. History Prehistory After Makuta Antharahk destroyed Leskya Nui during a war with its Matoran inhabitants, the island's refugees, consisting of Toa Vandir, Toa Hatar, and around twenty combat-trained Matoran (including Keelo), fled to the seas. After some time, they landed on the shore of Powai Nui and began sending scouting pairs and soon established a colony in Vo-Powai. After Turaga Maroona used the Shrine of Salvation to summon Toa of the Toa Powai, the colony went into a panicked state, perceiving the natives as a threat. With the help of the mind-altering, disembodied spirit of the rogue Makuta Hysterix, this quickly gave rise to a conflict between the island's natives and the Leskya Nuian "colonists." Creation During a small-scale battle between the Toa Powai and the Leskya Nuians, which arose from a failed attempt by the natives to make negotiations, Keelo climbed on top of a cliff overlooking Lake Faradi in order to try and shoot at the native Toa from afar. After little success, he became desperate, and after he decided he wanted to "win forever," he placed on the Mask of Catastrophes. Although he was able to control the mask at first, he soon lost control and the ground underneath him shook, causing him to fall into Lake Faradi. At the time, Turaga Maroona had electrified the water in order to shock Hatar, and the combined power of the Mask of Catastrophes and lightning mutated Keelo into a powerful Toa capable of controlling Fire, Earth, and Lightning. After this incident, Keelo leaped out of the water and displayed his newfound power. In the span of a month, Keelo had conquered much of the island of Powai Nui, assuming control over all Leskya Nuian refugees and scattering the Toa Powai, even capturing Navahko and Wreshi. He also captured Lewok after he had an encounter with Merdana during a reconnaissance Keelo found the Mask Maker's Tool and used it in conjunction with Lewok's Vehere to kill "Alchemist", and then planned to use its power against the island's natives. Before this, he devised a plan to duel Toa of Fire Detras for the fate of the island, a duel which would be trapped and would end in the Toa's demise. Detras and his team themselves found out about this through Jeko's capture and created a counter to it which would trap Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation. Downfall The plan went as planned for the Toa Powai, and Keelo was successfully trapped inside of the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension. Detras then attempted to make peace with the Leskya Nuians up until Hysterix appeared, trapped him in the Shrine as well, and destroyed it, trapping Detras with Keelo inside of the pocket dimension. This ended the empire, and later after Hysterix was wounded and defeated through Omakah's sacrifice using the Mask Maker's Tool, a majority of the Matoran who were a part of the empire assimilated into Powai Nui's population and began to help recollect the scattered population, along with Hatar. Vandir, Merdana and the rest of the Leskya Nui Matoran unwilling to join the natives left on the Horizon Breaker. Organization As the self-proclaimed emperor of the land he controlled, Keelo had nigh-absolute power in governing the Leskya Nuian Matoran, only delegating some power to Vandir and Hatar, the two leaders of the previous colonist camps, and Merdana, who led the scouting force after her transformation into a Toa. However, Hysterix was considered to have had total control over the empire's movements, as he hid from the public, manipulating the actions of Keelo and others on the island. Notable Members Formerly * Keelo - Emperor * Hysterix - Leader (in secret) * Vandir - Untitled authority figure * Hatar - Untitled authority figure * Merdana - Head of Scouting * Jeko * Nepto * Shensii * Syrke * Tura * Tyria * Yedrin Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''IV'', ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' Category:Organizations Category:Powai Nui